


first date

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [18]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "Goldfishie, get whatever you want! It's on me!" Floyd said happily."Huh? You mean it?""You said you wanted me to treat you to lunch for our first date, right?"
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Mari101234 for suggesting the idea of floyd seeing riddle genuinely smiling and falling more in love and also RoseheartsSenpai56 for the idea of floyd and riddle getting plushies (i know you said build-a-bear but i could not BEAR to have floyd threaten an innocent build-a-bear employee)
> 
> also LMAO floyd/riddle overtook jamikali as the #1 twst ship on ao3. can you believe it's like a little over a month since floyd/riddle only had 56 fics?

The first years had made it a weekly tradition to get together at Ramshackle and play games for a night. (Well, except for Sebek, who insisted he didn't want anything to do with this, but would play a few rounds with them anyways.) Ace and Deuce always got there earlier since it was hard to separate the two from Yuu and Grim, who, of course, lived there. 

The four first years had been spending time together in Ramshackle's living room before game night started.

And also Floyd.

No one knew why, but he burst in through the window and took a seat on the rocking chair an hour ago and wouldn't leave.

"What's going on with Shrimpy?" Floyd asked absentmindedly.

Yuu had been cuddling a plush cat with a goofy grin for the past however fucking long. Occasionally, they would giggle even though no one said anything. Their head was completely and totally in the clouds and there was no way of dragging them down.

"They went on a date with their boyfriend yesterday and they're still happy about it," Ace replied, chewing on some Pocky as he checked his phone.

"They've been like this since last night!" Grim complained. "They almost forgot to feed me because of it!"

"Don't you get enough food from the cafeteria on your own?" Deuce replied, doing his homework like a true honour student.

"That's not important!"

"Quit complaining, ya damn glutton," Ace retorted, before Grim clawed him in the face. Deuce tried to stop a fight between them from breaking out and obviously failed miserably.

Floyd decided he didn't care about the fighting, instead focusing on waving his hand in front of Yuu's eyes.

"E-eh? You need something, Floyd...?" Yuu replied.

"You went on a date?" Floyd asked.

Yuu's blush deepened.

"Um, y-yeah! We went to the town nearby and there was an arcade and he won me this plushie..." Yuu said. "It... it was super cool of him...!"

They took a moment to squeeze the plushie extra tight to emotionally recover from the memories.

"We also got lunch and ice cream from a cafe..." Yuu went on. "It was... it was really nice...!"

"That sounds fun!" Floyd said, before getting an idea. 

He got up from the couch to leave without even a goodbye, too excited to think about such trivialities.

"Did Floyd just leave?" Deuce asked, looking to Ace. 

"I guess so," Ace said, as he held a struggling Grim up by the neck ribbon. "What did he even come here for?"

Deuce shrugged.

The two of them would have kept gossiping about Floyd and his impulsiveness, had the ghosts not opened the door just then.

"We're here!" Epel said cheerfully as he entered the dorm with Jack, who was, again, carrying a tied-up and gagged Sebek. As Jack started to untie Sebek, Epel went to give Yuu a hug.

And then Floyd walked back in hurriedly, shoving Epel aside to loudly ask, "SHRIMPY! HOW DO YOU HANDLE KISSING YOUR BOYFRIEND WHEN HE'S SO MUCH SHORTER THAN YOU?!"

Everyone stared at Floyd in shock for a few seconds. And then Yuu screamed.

156 cm of lavender-haired rage then stomped on Floyd's toes while yelling, "didn't Riddle tell you to keep your goddamn nose out of other people's fucking business!?"

* * *

 _'Goldfishie!!!! Are you busy this weekend?'_ Floyd texted Riddle.

 _'I was planning on using the weekend to review for my upcoming history test,'_ Riddle replied.

_'Ehhhhhhhhh. But that won't take the entire weekend, right?!?!?! I wanted to go out with you!!!'_

_'I might be able to spare a few hours. What do you have in mind?'_

_'It's a surprise!'_

_'Excuse me?'_

_'It's a surprise!'_ Floyd sent again. _'Meet me at the front gates tomorrow at noon!'_

_'If you insist.'_

Floyd sent Riddle a ton of heart and kissy emojis as thanks. Riddle's only response was a flustered _'STOP THAT!!!'_

* * *

Riddle was, of course, perfectly on time.

Floyd, however, wasn't, and that was really fucking annoying.

Riddle had been waiting for him, irritated, when Floyd ran up to the school gates, completely out of breath.

Riddle would have honestly scolded him and asked how he was late to something he scheduled himself, when Floyd hugged him.

"Goldfishie~! You're here!" Floyd exclaimed excitedly, practically nuzzling Riddle. Scratch that, he was totally nuzzling Riddle and messing up Riddle's school uniform.

"O-of course I am! You told me to show up! Now put me down! You're causing a scene!" Riddle screamed.

"But you're nice and soft and easy to hold and you smell good. Can't I just carry you?"

"No!"

Floyd pouted in disappointment.

"At most, you can hold my hand in public, but I will not allow--"

"I can hold your hand?!" Floyd said, delighted.

He put Riddle down, before squeezing Riddle's hand. Riddle blushed, but didn't say anything more.

"Come on, come on!" Floyd cheered, pulling Riddle away from the gates.

"We're headed outside of school grounds?" Riddle asked.

"Yep! We're going to town!" Floyd exclaimed, grinning widely. "So you can't let go of my hand, or we might get separated, ehe~"

"You have ulterior motives," Riddle said flatly, staring at Floyd in the most accusatory manner possible. 

"Ehe, of course~!" Floyd replied shamelessly. "I'm always happy to be close to you, Goldfishie~!"

"Guh--!"

Those words inflicted psychic damage to Riddle's very soul, leaving him a blushing mess.

"Let's just go already, Floyd," Riddle grumbled.

"Alright~!"

* * *

Floyd brought Riddle all the way to a cafe in town, not letting go of Riddle's hand until they were seated at opposite ends of a two-seat table. Even then, Floyd only let go for a few seconds, before grabbing Riddle's hand again, along with the menu.

"Goldfishie, get whatever you want! It's on me!" Floyd said happily.

"Huh? You mean it?"

"You said you wanted me to treat you to lunch for our first date, right? And we didn't get to go out last time because you had to help that Sea Urchin with being a dorm leader--"

"Don't remind me of that incident," Riddle said curtly, though he accepted that--

"Shishishishi... you guys on a date?"

Oh no, was the emotion Riddle felt just then, at the sight of Ruggie wearing a waiter's uniform.

"Ruggie," Riddle said in greeting. It wasn't a very good greeting, but that was because Riddle didn't want to be courteous with the guy laughing at him.

"Yup! We are!" Floyd said without a hint of shame, almost murdering Riddle instantly.

"Well, tell me when you're ready to order, then!" Ruggie said happily, before dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "By the way, the Couple's Heart-Heart Love Attack Ice Cream Milkshake is 25% off for today~!"

With another laugh, Ruggie went to serve some other tables.

"Oh, he's right!" Floyd said, flipping through the menu with one hand. He lifted the menu to show Riddle the milkshake in question.

It was a pile of chocolate syrup on ice cream on top of a milkshake, the crowning features being a strawberry sliced into the shape of a heart along with a pair of straws twisted into an intertwined heart shape.

Of course, it also had enough sugar to kill a small cow, so Riddle slapped Floyd's menu down and said they were not going to order that.

Eventually Riddle decided on a light sandwich with some tea, while Floyd just shrugged, pointed at a random page with his eyes closed, and told Ruggie to get him whatever he pointed at.

"Don't be shy about getting dessert too, I'll definitely pay for it," Floyd said.

"You're surprisingly generous today," Riddle noted.

"Aren't I always selfless?" Floyd asked with a grin.

"Not at all," Riddle retorted. 

"Meanie," Floyd huffed as he pouted. 

"What? Am I wrong when I say you're usually more concerned with entertaining yourself than others?" Riddle asked.

"Nope, not at all~! That's totally true," Floyd agreed.

"Then it's obvious why I'd be surprised by you... well, being so considerate of me," Riddle said.

Floyd laughed.

"But I always have fun when I'm with you, Goldfishie~! Especially when you're smiling so prettily like that~!"

"H-huh!?" Riddle said, blushing.

And then Ruggie came back to laugh at them, and also to bring them their food.

(But mostly to laugh at them.)

"Sorry to break up your moment, but your food's here," Ruggie said unapologetically. "Your chicken sandwich, rose tea, and your Couple's Heart-Heart Love Attack Ice Cream Milkshake Burger Combo."

"What," Riddle said.

"Floyd ordered the Couple's Heart-Heart Love Attack Ice Cream Milkshake Burger Combo," Ruggie explained. "Don't you think it suits you guys? Shishishi~!" There was a predatory glint to his eyes as he added, "ahh, I bet if I tell Cater about this, this place is gonna get a boom in popularity and I'll get paid even more!"

Riddle's eye began to twitch at the thought.

"So, don't be afraid to ask me to take a picture of your date, shishishi!"

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, I WILL MURDER Y--"

Riddle was cut off by Floyd feeding him one half of the strawberry heart.

There was a moment of absolute silence as Ruggie stared, Riddle froze, and Floyd grinned, before, well. 

Riddle turned as red as his hair as he chewed and swallowed the strawberry, while Ruggie and Floyd started laughing for different reasons.

"Ehe, you're really cute, you know, Goldfishie?" Floyd said happily. 

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds to it, then!" Ruggie exclaimed. "Be sure to leave me an extra-large tip for this!"

"'kay~!" Floyd answered, just as Riddle screamed "GET OUT!" at Ruggie.

The hyena's only answer was another laugh as he left to go attend to other customers.

Riddle tried to mentally recover by drinking tea, eating his food, and ignoring everything that had happened.

Unfortunately, he was on a date with Floyd, so while Riddle was taking a sip of his tea, Floyd stole his sandwich. 

"Floyd, what are you doing," Riddle asked flatly.

"I'm curious about what you got," Floyd stated. "Surface food is really fun, y'know? Normally we just eat our prey raw, but you guys have so many ways of cooking and preparing it~"

Riddle had to admit he was curious about learning what life under the sea was like, but he was also hungry, so he simply went, "Floyd, give me my food back."

"Sure!" Floyd said cheerily, before handfeeding Riddle once again.

Riddle swallowed his bite with a gulp, before stealing his sandwich back. He was blushing as he said "F-Floyd! We're in public!" 

"But we're on a date," Floyd whined. 

"That doesn't mean you can do anything you want!" Riddle exclaimed, before quieting down and turning his gaze away from Floyd. "You... you really are too shameless for your own good."

"Hm," Floyd said, because he really thought he would like to kiss Riddle just then.

Riddle, however, hurriedly took another sip from his tea to hide his reddened face. While Floyd would have liked to just knock the teacup out of Riddle's hand and kiss him anyways, Riddle would probably hate that and storm out if he did.

 _'Maybe later,'_ Floyd thought, starting on his burger. 

After a moment of them eating in relative peace, Riddle spoke up.

"The milkshake you got... it's a bit big for one person to finish alone, so... if you need any help, tell me," Riddle said softly, too embarrassed to look at Floyd just then.

"Your face is cute," Floyd replied without thinking.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Riddle demanded.

"It's because you're cute!"

"Just shut up and eat, will you?!"

( _'Oh, I am going to get **so** much money out of this,' _Ruggie thought as he messaged Cater on Magicam.)

* * *

Their meal done, the couple went on a walk around town to digest their food.

Well, that was the idea, but then Floyd spotted an arcade, dragged Riddle towards it, and tried to threaten an arcade worker into letting them take a teddybear. Riddle, meanwhile, beheaded Floyd in public just to make him stop. And then they got kicked out of the arcade, teddybear and all.

They ended up in the town's park, walking around, but Floyd was still totally obviously sulking and it was dragging the mood down by like a fuckton.

"You should not have threatened the arcade worker," Riddle said, crossing his arms over his chest. Riddle was still carrying the teddybear, so instead of looking stern as he intended, he looked a bit more like he was hugging the bear tightly.

Floyd just let out a wordless groan in response.

"I'm honestly surprised they let us keep the bear. Though, they might have been too intimidated by you to try taking it back..." Riddle said, mostly to himself. And then he realized something. "Why am I the one carrying it?! If you wanted it so much, then you take it!"

Yes, Riddle was under the impression that Floyd just wanted the teddybear for himself. Floyd's whims were weird enough that Riddle didn't think threatening someone so he could take a teddybear was out of character for Floyd at all.

"It's not for me," Floyd said simply.

"Are you saying that you got us kicked out of an arcade for no reason?" Riddle asked flatly.

"Eh? No reason? Are you saying you don't like it?" Floyd asked.

"...it was for me?" 

"I thought you might like it," Floyd said.

"O-oh. Um. I see," Riddle said, blushing a bit. "...thank you."

Floyd jolted like an electric shock hit him, before grinning uncontrollably.

"Huh? Did I hear that right, Goldfishie~? Do you like it?!"

"I never said that!" Riddle snapped.

"Then, do you like it? Do you?"

"It's.... it's not terrible," Riddle managed.

Floyd pouted.

"Ehhhh, only not terrible?"

"A-anyways," Riddle said, changing the topic because he was embarrassed, "we should be head back now, so we aren't getting back too late."

That just made Floyd pout harder.

"Do we have to?"

"We do," Riddle said.

"But I still want to spend time with you," Floyd whined.

"Don't be unreasonable," Riddle said. "We can head out again next week."

Floyd's eyes widened.

"We can?"

"Well, I would hate to owe you for the meal and the gifts you keep giving me..." Riddle said. "So next time, I'm paying."

"Yay~!" Floyd exclaimed happily.

Riddle couldn't help but grin at Floyd's infectious happiness.

"Come on. We have to get going," Riddle said, extending his hand to Floyd.

Floyd, who froze like a statue at the sight of Riddle's genuine smile. Floyd, whose heart was racing at the sight. Floyd, who had just gotten a reminder of why he liked Riddle in the first place.

"...Floyd?" Riddle asked, now looking at the eel in concern.

"Can I kiss you?" Floyd blurted out.

Riddle's expression was blank for a total of three seconds, before he blushed like mad.

"Absolutely not!" Riddle screamed. "We're in the middle of a public park!"

"Can I kiss you when we get back?" Floyd asked, making Riddle falter.

"W-well, we-- I, um, that's... that's something we should figure out when we get there, alright?!" Riddle exclaimed, because he was short-circuiting. 

"Okay!" Floyd exclaimed, before picking Riddle up in a bridal carry.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Riddle screamed as Floyd started running.

"This way we'll get back faster!" Floyd said happily.

_ **"FLOYD!!!!"** _

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Riddle stopped throwing spells at Floyd and just resigned himself to his fate, hiding his reddened face with his new teddybear.

And then, somehow both sooner than expected and much too late, Floyd dropped Riddle off in front of the latter's room in Heartslabyul. 

"That was fun! Maybe I should join the track team," Floyd said cheerfully, before switching tracks. "Eh, but that would get boring fast."

"Floyd," Riddle interjected.

"Yes?" Floyd asked with a grin.

"How long are you going to loiter around my room?" Riddle asked pointedly.

"Ehhhhhh, I'm not allowed to come in?"

"No. I'm actually going to study now, so you can't be bothering me."

"You're all work and no play!" Floyd said while pouting.

"That's not true!" Riddle protested, before getting flustered. "I mean... I had fun today. With you."

Floyd froze at those words.

"It... well, spending time with you was chaotic and terrible," Riddle said, "but it wasn't all that bad... so, um... thank you for inviting me out."

And then Riddle grabbed the lapels of Floyd's uniform jacket, pulling the taller boy down to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again sometimes," Riddle said with a grin, before turning to enter his room.

It took Floyd fifteen seconds to process everything that had happened, which was plenty of time for Riddle to get inside and lock the door.

So Floyd started banging on the door with both fists while screaming at his Goldfishie to come back.

This, obviously, got people's attention.

Namely, Trey's.

Trey had been waiting for Riddle to get back, because, well, he didn't understand why Riddle was dating Floyd, but he wanted his childhood friend to understand that Trey would always love and support him in his decisions. He even had a strawberry tart to celebrate a date gone well.

However, what Trey saw was not the end result of a date gone well. What Trey saw was Floyd attempting to break Riddle's door down.

So yeah, Floyd ended up being chased out of Heartslabyul by a swarm of flying knives.

It was not the first time and it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**Bonus 1**

At the Monstro Lounge, a bunch of students were relaxing and eating meals. Two of them, Jade and Floyd, were just seated at the drink bar, on break from their shifts.

"You got kicked out of an arcade?" Jade asked.

Floyd nodded, looking way too proud of himself for that.

Kalim, overhearing from the neighbouring table, piped up.

"Ahahaha, on our first date, Jamil almost got arrested for arson!" Kalim said cheerfully, making Jamil choke on his drink.

"Arson? Oh my," Jade said.

"Don't you just hate it when a perfectly good date almost gets ruined by you being arrested?" Ruggie said as he served another table their drinks. Yuu thanked him on behalf of the other first years at their table.

"What did you do?" Floyd asked.

"Stole Leona's wallet," Ruggie said.

"You stole your boyfriend's wallet?" Ace asked, before taking a sip from the soda Ruggie gave him.

"If anything, his wallet is my boyfriend," Ruggie said, going to serve a different table of Diasomnia students.

Jack and Yuu exchanged a glance over Grim's head. The glance was basically their way of going _'oh my gosh, Ruggie's only dating him for his money'_ at each other. They exchanged that glance a lot.

"Probably better than dating a meathead who tried to beat up a tree on the first date," Ace said pointedly.

"Hey!" Deuce exclaimed, blushing.

"You almost got yourself kicked out of the park for environmental damage!"

"It's not my fault that tree looked like a person!"

Jade laughed to himself behind his hand.

"How interesting. It seems that all of us have some sort of interesting crime-related first date story."

"What's yours?" Kalim asked fearlessly.

"Do you really want to know?"

The way Jade smiled just then kept anyone from asking for more details.

"Wait, the prefect wouldn't commit a crime," Jack pointed out.

Suddenly, Yuu and their boyfriend looked very nervous.

"Ahahaha... um... t-this drink tastes really g-good--! What's in i-it?" Yuu asked awkwardly.

"That's a glass of water," Sebek pointed out bluntly, making Yuu start sweating.

Yuu panicked and swapped drinks with Epel, hurriedly downing the drink he got.

"Hey, wait, that's mine!" Epel protested.

"Mmm, delicious! That was great! Let's talk about drinks instead!" Yuu exclaimed, before whispering "I'll buy you another one later" to him.

"What exactly happened on your first date?" Jack asked, ignoring Yuu's terrible attempt at a diversion.

"Now I _have_ to know," Ace said.

Yuu laughed in the most forced, awkward manner possible. 

"Um... we might have... I mean, that thief was trying to rob us, s-so it was just self-defence...! I-it's not our faults it became a fight...!"

And then the door opened and two new people entered the Lounge, saving Yuu from further questioning.

"Oh, hey there," Trey greeted everyone with a friendly smile. Floyd didn't give a single shit about Trey, though, and instead rushed towards his companion.

"Goldfishie~!"

"F-Floyd!" Riddle screamed as Floyd tackled him.

"For our next date, let's commit arson!"

** _"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_ **

* * *

**Bonus 2**

Yuu was kind of used to Floyd knocking on Ramshackle's door during weekly first year game night by then, so they weren't even annoyed when they went to answer the door.

They were stunned to see that there was a line outside, though.

"What is this," Yuu asked flatly.

"Yuu, you're amazing!" Cater said. He wasn't part of the line, so Yuu had no idea why he was there. "Hey, mind taking a pic with me?"

"S...sure?"

Yuu smiled for the camera. Honestly they had no idea what was going on, but like, that was their default state, so whatever.

"Hey Prefect, if you don't get back soon, we're starting wi-- what's going on?" Ace asked.

He and Deuce had gone to check on Yuu, but if you asked Ace, he would say he didn't care about them and he wasn't concerned at all. Deuce, however, would admit that he was worried in a heartbeat.

"Let's see... _'got to meet the master matchmaker today! #OtherworldlyPrefectOfLove #LoveMaster #TeachMeYourWays'"_ Cater said as he typed up his post.

"What," Yuu said flatly.

"Otherworldly prefect of love?" Ace repeated. "You make it sound like they're an alien."

"Puny earthlings, I am here to conquer your planet," Yuu said with a smirk.

"What?! Really?!" Deuce screamed.

"No!!!!" Yuu and Ace said together.

"Oi, herbivore, how long are you going to keep me waiting," Leona demanded from his spot in the front of the line. Though there was a 400% chance he just showed up and shoved the actual person at the front of the line behind him.

"What," Yuu said.

"Oh yeah, you got famous for being a good matchmaker," Cater said. "You're the person who got Floyd and Riddle together and even gave them great advice on where to go for their first date~! You're responsible for the Pocky Game and the Couple's Heart-Heart Love Attack Ice Cream Milkshake becoming huge trends on Magicam~"

"I... Couple... what?" Yuu asked, because they never even heard of the second thing. 

"They say that if you talk to Yuu, then all of your love problems will be sorted out!" Cater added helpfully.

"No way...! I'm not that good! And besides, who's been spreading these exaggerated rumours?!"

And then Rook jumped out of a tree.

"My, my, I delight in seeing how you'll overcome this _challenge d'amour_!" Rook exclaimed.

"IT WAS YOU!" Yuu screamed. If it weren't for Ace and Deuce holding them back, they might have done something stupid, like try to punch Rook in the face.

"Everyone, everyone, settle down," Azul interjected, coming out of nowhere to address the lineup. "There's no reason for the prefect to spend their time helping you for free."

Yuu might have called Azul a nice person for helping them, if he didn't just open his mouth again.

"You should be paying them at least 10,000 madol for an appointment! They'll be available after class on weekdays in the Monstro Lounge!"

"Azul!" Yuu screamed.

"You get a 50-50 cut of the profits," Azul offered.

"Deal," Yuu said instantly.

(Yuu regretted it instantly, however, because their first day involved having to tell at least nine different people pursuing Ruggie that Ruggie was really only into financial security. The prefect didn't even realize Ruggie was that popular with people.)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to come up with outfits for the two of them so yeah they just showed up to a date in their school uniforms lmaoooooo.
> 
> also the second bonus is a joke because like i always intended for the joke around leona/ruggie to be that ruggie is only there for leona's money, but then i wasn't sure whether to make ruggie/silver or ruggie/jack a thing after he robbed leona blind. so why not just make it even more exaggerated and have ruggie be the centre of an absurd shoujo love polygon lol? most of ruggie's suitors are my friendchild's selfsonas lol


End file.
